


Sockathan in Hell

by swabianMapley



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Demons, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Puns & Word Play, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swabianMapley/pseuds/swabianMapley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally Jonathan decides to kill himself and for this he goes to hell. Exactly how he planned. <br/>Now he and Sock are there together, having different jobs, but slowly fall for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A little death never killed anybody

Jonathan sighed and again looked at the pills in his one and the glass of water in his other hand again. How did he end up here? Sitting in this damn spooky, abandoned house, considering suicide. Damn. That was all _his_ fault. Sock wasn't around and he hadn't seen him the whole day. Did he give up? Did he leave him at last? But Jonathan had realised that he liked the little demon who had been haunting him the last months. They had become friends. Well, at least Jonathan thought so. Was it okay to kill himself now so he could be with Sock for all eternity? Would they really see each other once more if he now swallowed all these pills and fell asleep, never to wake up again? Should he leave a note to whoever was going to find him? Would there be anyone missing him? He sighed once more and looked around the room, laying the pills and the glass aside. A short note would do. He grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from his backback and began to write a short goodbye-note.

_You won._  
_See you in hell, Sock!_

He laid the note next to him, took the pills in his hand and swallowed them all at once with a gulp of water. Then he turned his music on again and laid down, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the pills to start working. To the sound of “Valhalla Soundbox“ he fell asleep, ready to never wake up again.

 

* * *

 

But he woke up, lying on his back looking into a man's face.

“So you actually did it?” he asked and grinned. “This kid is good.”

Jonathan didn't understand a word.

“Who the hell...”

“Well. Hell's the cue.” The other man grinned and held his hand out to him.

“Need a lift?”

“Uhm... Well...” Jonathan took his hand and stood up.

“That's my office.” Just now Jonathan looked around a little bit.

“Have a seat.” The red-haired man sat down at the table, looking at Jonathan who took the place opposite him hesitantly.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Sock had arrived at Jonathan's house. It was kind of awkward not to be around him for half a day but Sock wanted to explore the things around him.  
“Jonathan?” he asked loudly and started searching for the other one.

“Jonathan?” The little demon flew trough the whole house without finding his friend. Was he still in school? No. Today was Friday so he had short terms and should be at home. Sock searched every room for his human counterpart again. What if he had ran away? Mephistopheles would fire him if he couldn't find him again. Nervously Sock began to bite his nails, while he searched around the house.

“Jonathan come on. This isn't funny!” he exclaimed and went back into the house. Did Jonathan really leave? Sock kind of thought they would be friends now. Okay. He still tried to get Jonathan to the point where he would commit suicide but still. For Sock it felt like friendship. Like something he never experienced before and now this guy ran away?

_Mephistopheles will fire me. I will loose my job!_

He couldn't think of anything else, except the fact, that he had lost his first, and only friend.

But then he tried to be optimistic. Maybe Jonathan was just out shopping. Like buying new CDs or food or... Sock sighed. Or he really ran away.

Then he decided to wait, now that there was nothing else he could do. But after an hour he slowly got nervous and with every minute his nervousness increased until he was just pacing around Jonathan's room.

The moment he decided to look around the house again was the moment he found himself in a familiar place. He looked around and realised that it really was Mephistopheles' office. Oh no. Did he call him back to punish him for loosing... Then his view rested on the desk. Well, more on the person in front of the desk.

“J-Jonathan?”

The boy on the chair turned around and looked at Sock.  
“Hey.” He never spoke much and Sock just stared at him.  
“Come on Sock, don't look like you've just seen a ghost.” Mephistopheles stood up, flicked his fingers and a third chair appeared. Sock sat down, still too astonished to say something. Luckyly Mephistopheles took the word.

“So. Good work, kid.” he said as he sat down.  
Jonathan looked at Sock and smirked a little bit. This disbelief in Sock's eyes was too amusing.

“You... did it.” Both, Jonathan and Mephistopheles, looked kind of confused after hearing Socks first words.  
“Yeah.” Jonathan replied and shrugged his shoulders.

“How?”

Puzzled from the sudden change of Socks mood, Jonathan contracted the brows for a moment. The disbelief had changed to... excitement? Was that it?

“How did you do it?” Sock asked again and there was a sparkle in his eyes that Jonathan didn't really like.  
“Uhm. I used some pills.” He answered and looked back to Mephistopheles, who was just sitting there watching the other.  
“Seems like you pill-aged your parents drug cabinet.”

Jonathan just seemed even more confused than before while looking at Mephistopheles' grin.  
“Oh. These puns are something you'll get used to.” Sock explained and smiled. Jonathan gave him back a faint smile before the two were interrupted again.  
“First let me get you your file.” Mephistopheles pulled out a piece of paper from the file cabinet behind him.  
“You.” he pointed at Jonathan with his pen. “Will be in charge of Alphabetising the Hall of Phobias.” he explained and smiled.  
“And you.” He looked at Sock and gave him another Hellfile. “This is your new human counterpart. See ya.”

Than he vanished and and left the two boys alone.

 


	2. Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Name Laoghaire is pronounced "Lijri".  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

Sock turned to Jonathan then and smiled at him.

“What?” Jonathan asked, slightly confused.  
“How did it feel?” Sock asked and there was that spark again.  
“Dying? I don't know. I just... fell asleep.” Jonathan shrugged and looked around the room before he stood up.  
Sock tilted his head a little to the side.  
“Was it satisfying? I mean: Did it feel good to do it?”  
Jonathan really didn't like the direction this conversation was taking as well as that look in Sock's eyes. He turned away.  
“Maybe we should start working.” he said then and pointed at Sock's Hellfile.  
“You should check out your new human counterpart and I'll go to sort these damn phobias.”

Sock seemed disappointed but nodded and stood up.  
“Can I visit you?” he asked and Jonathan just shrugged again.  
“You'll do it anyway. No matter what I'm going to say now.”  
“You're probably right.” Sock grinned and pulled him into a warm hug. “See you later.”  
Then he disappeared just like Mephistopheles before. Jonathan sighed and tried to figure out where he had to go as he found himself in a enormous room full of files and file cabinets.

“So. Here we are.” Mephistopheles suddenly stood beside him.  
“All you have to do is sort all these phobias in these file cabinets for all eternity. It shouldn't take forever.” Jonathan just rolled his eyes and put his headphones on. No matter what Sock said: He didn't want to get used to Mister I'm-in-a-good-mood-all-day-and-only-answer-in-clever-puns.

Mephistopheles smiled as he took the headphones.  
“No music. It's a punishment after all.”

Jonathan sighed and put his hands into the pockets of his pullover.  
“Anything I can get you? Any refreshments? Candy?”  
The boy raised his eyebrows and looked at the demon.  
“Can I just-”  
“No. You see: Life isn't all beer and skittles. And nor is afterlife.”  
“I hate you.” Jonathan said, giving him a look that clearly said _Stop it_ , but Mephistopheles didn't care.   
“A lot of people do. Which is really unfair because most of them have never met me and got to know how hilarious I am."  
"Do you demons ever stop talking?"  
“Why should we? But I've got work to do. See you later.” He answered before he vanished into thin air.

 

* * *

 

Sock arrived in a small town and looked around to find the girl he should haunt. Why a girl in first place? He had never been good dealing with girls through.  
But he had to deal with this now. There was no time for pre-death insecurities.  
He pursed his lips and then caught sight of her. She lent against a wall all alone, just looking at her phone. Her strawberry blonde hair fell over her shoulder and she stroked it back behind her pierced ear. She wore ripped Jeans and a grey scarf over a black tank top.

Sock watched her closely: She was really beautiful, but there was on thing Sock thought would make her even more more charming: Some colour.  
He wanted to thrust a knife in her chest.  
The red stain of her blood would really look nice on her but... he was only here to haunt her. He sighed and floated over to her.

“What?”  
The girl pulled out one of her in-ear headphones and looked up, as she felt Sock's stare on her skin.  
Sock smiled.  
“I'm here to haunt you” he said and stood next to here. “What're doing?”  
“Nothing.” She put her headphone back into her ear and looked back at her phone while she played with her lip piercing. Sock kept staring at her until she pulled her headphone out again.  
“Leave me alone already” she growled. Something then caught her attention and prompted her to look up again. Not to look at Sock but a small group of teenagers passing her on their way into the school. She pushed herself off the wall and followed them into the building, Sock on her heels.

She sat down on her seat in the first row at the window and put away her headphones since the lesson was about to start. Sock followed her and sat down on the window ledge.

“Nice weather out there. Just the right day to die, don't you think?” Sock grinned at her but she just looked to the blackboard copying what the teacher wrote.  
“Why do you even try to learn? It's boring and you're going to die anyway.”

The girl ignored him the whole time no matter what he did.  
First he just tried to distract her by talking non-stop but that didn't work so he just was floating around her. The problem was: She still only stared at her notes and focused on the lesson.

In the end Sock just sat on the windowsill and stared outside. What a stupid girl. What a stupid job. What a stupid afterlife! What should he do? The time on earth with Jonathan was fun, but now? He pulled out his Hellfile and took a closer look at her on it.  
_Laoghaire McGregor_. What kind of name was that anyway? He looked out of the window again. And where on earth was he?

In the next break the students had to change their classroom and Sock followed her.  
“How do I pronounce your name?” he asked still looking at the Hellfile.  
“It's really weird.”  
“It's not.” That was the first time she responded to him. Laoghaire stopped and looked at him. “It's “Lijri” okay? Why do you want to know that anyway?” she asked, obviously annoyed.  
“Like I said: I'm here to haunt you. I'm a demon.”  
“You're what? That's totally impossible.”

“Hey look at that. McGregor is talking to herself!” The two were interrupted by a few of Laoghaires classmates.  
“Come on. We knew she's crazy, didn't we?” Another one said and they laughed.  
Laoghaire just bit on her lower lip, grabbed her bag more tightly and moved on. She wasn't talking to herself. Didn't they see that guy?

Suddenly she stopped again and looked around. Of course Sock followed her since she was his new human counterpart.  
“Can't they... see you?” It was ridiculous to think he was an actual demon. More over: Why should someone haunt her?  
“Nope. You're the only one that can see or hear me.” Sock replied and smiled at her. At least he could try being nice to her.

But Laoghaire turned around, went to the next classroom and ignored Sock again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you for all the Kudos and don't be shy writing comments :)  
> Also I want to thank my beta-readers for their great help!


	3. Scared?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here's the new chapter!  
> Enjoy!

“Stygiophobia – Fear of hell... well would be bad if you have that _here_ ” Jonathan muttered as he looked through the files he was supposed to sort.

“Melophobia – Fear or hatred of music... that exists? Really?  
Phobophobia – Fear of phobias... Why does that even exist?  
Anatidaephobia – The Fear that somewhere, somehow, a duck is watching you...”  
He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. This can't be real. He laid down the files and leant back in his chair but jerked as he heard a sound.

“Quack.” There it was again and slowly Jonathan turned around just to turn back.  
_“There's no duck behind you”_ he thought and looked behind himself again and it was true:  
The duck he saw a second ago was gone.

“I think my mind just tricked me. I must be tired” he told himself and stood up.

“No you're not. Whatever you saw was real.” Mephistopheles grinned at Jonathan and picked up the file he was reading last.  
“Oh this one” he said and looked around the mess which was still there since Jonathan didn't do anything.  
“Seems like someone ducked this duty.”  
“Can you _please_ stop that?” Jonathan growled annoyed and sat down on his chair again.  
“Nope. But you could start working.” Mephistopheles answered and looked around once more.  
“I don't want to. And since I have all eternity there should be no deadline.”  
“True. You crossed the deadline already.” Mephistopheles grinned once more at Jonathan who just slapped himself in the face.

Then he sighed and looked at the files.  
“I really should get started” he mumbled and stood up. Than he grabbed a pile of them and began to sort them into the file cabinet.

“See you later, Jonathan.” Mephistopheles took his leave and left Jonathan with the phobias.

Of course the boy couldn't resist to peek inside the files and read what phobias exist.

“Barophobia - Fear of gravity.” Jonathan raised his eyebrow and sat down. Did he just felt heavy? He shook his head and put the file to the Section “B”.

“Symmetrophobia - Fear of symmetry.” He laughed and laid it in the cabinet into the Section “S”.  
“There are so funny phobias. Why does something like that even exist?” He asked himself and picked up the next one.

“Iophobia - Fear of poison... Well. That's at least kinda logical.” This file also got into the cabinet before he sat down again.

“Tyrannophobia - Fear of tyrants. Seems like there are also quite legitimate Fears around.”  
Then he sighed and just laid the file on his desk.  
He looked around the room once more and stopped at the door. Of course he wondered what would be behind it. So he stood up and tried to open it. To his surprise it swung open and revealed a small room.  
It kind of looked a little bit decayed, but still sort of cosy. In there was just a green couch, a television which looked like it was from the last century and a small coffee table. Jonathan looked back to his work and then entered the room. Maybe he could rest for a few minutes. The work was kind of hard even though it didn't sound like it.

 

* * *

 

“Come on. Say something. I'm bored as hell.” Sock laughed about his own word play and grinned at the girl next to him.  
They sat on the bus Laoghaire had to take home. She stared out of the window, her earphones again back in her ears.  
Sock sighed and watched her closely. It bothered him that she ignored him the whole time.

Even at the way from the bus stop to her house she looked rather distant.  
She opened the door, ignoring Sock who just floated through the wall and went upstairs.  
Sock simply looked around the house and since only Laoghaire could see him this would be no problem.  
But it was no one home anyway. As he got upstairs to her room, the girl laid on her bed and read.

“What're you readin'?” Sock asked hovering upside down over her and looking in the book.  
“A book” Was the simple and quiet answer and Sock laughed.  
She looked up at him.

“Why are you here anyway? I have no business with you.”  
“I told you before: I'm here to haunt you. I'm your personal demon so to say.” Sock grinned and Laoghaire looked back in her book.  
“I don't need that. I have enough already.” She mumbled and read again.

 

“Laoghaire! Could you please wear decent clothes? What about that neat summer dress I bought you yesterday?”  
Laoghaire looked at her mother and then back to her dinner.  
“I don't like it. And I told you that” she replied and ate another bite.  
“And we need to talk about that piercings” her Dad continued the line of complaints.  
“Did you ever thought about your future?”

Laoghaire just ignored it since she was more than used to it. Why couldn't her parents just accept her the way she was? She knew she wasn't that princess her parents always wanted her to be but shouldn't parents love their child without any requirements?

“How is it in school? Did your grades get better?”  
Her father looked at her as she leant back and crossed her arms.  
“I don't get that stuff, okay? I really try but it's too complicated!”

Sock sat on the kitchen unit and watched the family. Somehow Laoghaire didn't fit in. Her parents and her older brother all were in good clothes. Her parents looked like they were working in higher positions and her brother just looked like one of those grinds.

“Don't you plan to go to university like your brother? If you need a tutor just say something.”  
Her mother talked again and looked at her daughter. Laoghaire didn't answer anymore and just stared at her plate.  
How many times have they discussed this now? Too often. She was sick of the “good intentions” of her parents.

“Is there anyone you could learn with? Some friends?”  
“I could help you, if you want.” Her big brother smiled at her, her parents looked delighted and also Laoghaire smiled at him thankfully.  
“That's great. I think it will be good for you to spent more time with your brother. There are a lot things you can learn from him.”  
Laoghaire knew exactly what he meant by that:  
Her brother was a poster child. Always good grades, kind, hard working. All the time her parents compared her to him.

The young girl with bad marks, ripped jeans and that rebellious attitude. But she liked the way she was. She didn't want to play perfect family like her parents. She didn't want to be a princess. All she ever wanted was to be herself.

Sock started to flow around the table. It was boring just to sit there and watch.  
“You should maybe just end this all” he said as he stood beside her chair.  
“Where's the point in going on now?”  
Laoghaire tried to not to listen to him. She knew, despite her thoughts, that her parents loved her. Somehow.

“It would be so easy. Just kill yourself and all this isn't your problem anymore. And hell really is fun.” Sock tried again and sat on the table beside her plate.  
Laoghaire shortly looked at him and stood up.  
“I have to do my homework” she excused herself and went up to her room.

Up there she pulled out her homework and started. Why can't she just be smart as her brother? Why does she have to be the way she was?  
“You should really kill yourself.”  
Sock sat down on her bed and grinned.  
“It would solve all those damn problems. And dying isn't bad at all, neither is being dead. I mean: Hell isn't as bad as everybody thinks.”

Laoghaire really tried to focus on her homework, but at a certain point she couldn't stand that non-stop chatter anymore and threw a book at Sock.  
“Just be quiet!” She shouted and turned to him.  
“Leave me alone already!”

A knock on the door let her wince before she stood up and opened the door.  
“Are you alright? I heard you yelling.” Her brother looked kind of worried as he looked around the room. There was no sign that she were on the phone or something.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Laoghaire smiled faintly and let him in.  
“So about earlier: You maybe should listen to Mom and Dad.”  
The young girl sighed. She knew he was on their side. He always was. Only in a kinder way.  
“I know, but... it's hard. I'm not smart like you and I just don't wanna be a princess. I wanna be myself, Alan.” She tried to explain and he hugged her.  
“I know, sweety, but at least don't make our parents mad on purpose. You could at least remove the earrings when they're with us.”

Sock sat on the bed and pouted. Not only that that stupid girl threw a book at him, although it just flew through him since he was not material, now she was ignoring him again!  
Why did Mephistopheles sent him here of all places? There could be so much other teenagers he could drive mad and get them to commit suicide.  
Why this girl? She never paid any attention to him and when she does someone always interrupted them.  
He sighed and watched the siblings, now going to her desk and concentrating on her homework.  
He had enough! Why couldn't he just be with Jonathan again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi.  
> I hope you liked the new chapter.  
> I'm sorry that it took so long to publish but both of my Beta-readers are busy with school and stuff.  
> And therefore with this chapter I'll search someone who would like to help me and read my stuff before the upload.  
> If there's someone who wants to by my beta reader, feel free to let me know.  
> Thanks a lot!


	4. Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> First of all I want to wish you all a happy new year.  
> And finally there will be a new chapter!  
> Hope you like it ^^

After all her homework was done, Alan went back to his own room, since he had to study himself.

Laoghaire just packed her stuff for the next school day and then took her book to read again. It almost seemed like she had all forgotten about Sock who was still sulking while sitting on her windowsill.

He sighed and looked at her. Then he floated over to her and sat down on the edge of her bed.  
“You should really just kill yourself. I mean: School, _that_ family, no friends... who wants to live like that?” He asked and ginned, but Laoghaire still ignored him.

“Come on! At least pay _some_ attention to me!” He demanded, trying to take away her book. But he ended

“Hey! I told you to leave me alone, so just shut up and get lost.” Laoghaire growled, grabbing for her book to get it back. “Just get out of my life.” She got her book and started reading again.

“How about you get out of it.” Sock mumbled and really disappeared.

But popped up once more through her bed and Laoghaire nearly threw her book away.

“This will have consequences!”  
“Get lost!” she yelled, throwing her book at him and he disappeared, luckily without showing up again.

 

* * *

 

Jonathan was lying on the couch in his room, playing some random chords on the three last strings of the guitar he found there. It was kind of boring without Sock. Especially because he killed himself to be with that little demon.

He stopped and sat up. He killed himself. He was dead now. And for how long? He didn't know. Time was a concept that didn't exist in hell. That was one of the first things he had learned. But how many days have passed on earth since he swallowed the pills and fell asleep? Did they search for him when he hadn't come home? Were his parents worried? Did they ask around if anyone had seen him? Did anyone in school notice that he was gone? Had they contacted the police?  
And the most important question: Have they found him?  
He sighed and laid back down. What happened after he was gone and woke up here?

“I'm dead.” He whispered and looked at the ceiling.  
“I'm really dead.”

And all because of Sock. Because he liked that guy so much to die for him. But wasn't that Socks Job to begin with?  
No wonder he just disappeared to another one. A faint smile appeard on his face as he thought about it.

_I was dumb. I was so dumb to believe him. He's a demon after all. Why should he want to be friends with me. He just wanted to do his job._

He laughed about his own idiocy and buried his face in his hands.

_Why did I do this? My life wasn't perfect but... I left. Without even giving a reason. I just left._

Jonathan stood up and placed the guitar on the couch again. So many thoughts were running through his head. About what happened when he had been alive, about his family, about how they feel.  
And about Sock. The reason for what he did. The reason for the chaos in his head.

He walked up and down his room trying to sort his thoughts. He took a deep breath and sat back down again.

“I'm dead.” He said to himself, taking another deep breath.  
“I killed myself to be with Sock.” Again he stopped and slightly nodded.  
“Sock is a demon. His job was to get me to do it.”

He paused and sighed. So was it that? Was he just a “Job” for Sock?

“Demons...” Jonathan thought about it. Actually he was never interested in that supernatural stuff. But Demons were mean, selfish and bad. That was common knowledge.  
But was he a demon now, too? No. He was just a human. A dead human.

“And I got a Job in hell. So that actually makes me a demon, doesn't it?”

 

* * *

 

“Well. Actually that is a really good question.”  
Jonathan tilted his head to the side and jerked, as he saw Socks smiling face beside him.  
“Do you feel like one?”

“When did...? How...?” he stuttered and stared at the little demon.  
“Just now.” Sock answered the unspoken question.

“How are you doing?” he asked before Jonathan could ask further questions.  
“Fine... I think.” was the slow and quiet answer.

“What were you thinking about? I mean: There's sure a lot of new things to see around here. And then all these files. How's work going on?”

Jonathan smiled as he answered: “It's fine. Since I don't have any pressure to do it I just take my time.”

Sock nodded and his view fell on the guitar beside the couch they were sitting on.

“Did you play something?” he asked pointing at the instrument.  
Jonathan followed the direction he was pointing and shook his head.  
“There are two stings missing so it's more complicated than usual.” he said looking at Sock.

“How's your work?” Jonathan asked. Mainly to not to think about his own anymore which was kind of … weird. He didn't even know how to describe the feeling he had when he was sorting these Phobias.  
Was it fear? No. It wasn't fear. It was an uneasiness that wouldn't go away and it wouldn't left until he entered this room and left the files behind.

“... and then her brother. Such a nerd I tell you. And he's all like “I need to protect my sweet little sister.” Blah blah blah.”

Jonathan was so deep in his thoughts he didn't realise that Sock began to speak and mostly complain about his new job.

“Is it that bad?” he asked and hoped that Sock hasn't noticed that he wasn't listening before.

“It is! That girl is awful!” Sock crossed his arms in front of his chest and leant back into the upholstery of the couch. For short there was a small smile on Jonathan's lips and the teenager leant back as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who would like to help me and read beta for the next chapters please send me an E-Mail to Swabian.Mapley@mail.com
> 
> I hope I will be faster with the next chapters.


	5. Demon of the Month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long.
> 
> Have fun!

For a while they just sat there and stared at the wall before Sock began to speak again.  
“You know: It's weird. When I was with you it was fun but that girl is just driving me crazy.”

Jonathan looked at the little demon and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Maybe you just have to get used to it. We weren't friends from the first day, remember?” He smiled and Sock sighed.  
“But it's different. You... were different.” He tried to explain it but couldn't find the right words, he just sighed again.

Jonathan smiled faintly and patted his shoulder.

“Just give it another try.” He tried to cheer Sock up but the little Demon just leant back and slid towards him.

“I don't want to. She's awful.” Socks voice was quiet and as well as a little whiny. He didn't really know what to do but to put his arms around his friend.  
Sock snuggled up to him and buried his face at Jonathan's shoulder. He still complained about his job under his breath and cursed that girl. Jonathan couldn't help but snicker a little bit about it.

 

He didn't know how long they sat there when they were suddenly interrupted.

“Here you are. Well, actually I should get used to nobody working here, except Tom.”

Mephistopheles walked into the room and looked at them as he sighed. Sock disengaged from his current position and sat up straight again.

“Tom?” he asked curious and looked at Mephistopheles.  
“Doesn't matter now. Why are you here? You have a job to do.” Then he looked at Jonathan who was still sitting totally relaxed on the couch and looked like he didn't care at all.

“And you, too. These Phobias ain't going to get sorted by themselves.” Jonathan moaned but also didn't intend to move.

With a last look at the two and a small growl he disappeared again. Jonathan grinned amused and Sock’s mood seemed to have been lifted as well.

“We maybe should go and look how he's doing.” The little Demon smiled at his friend who nodded slightly.

 

* * *

 

As they arrived in the small office Mephistopheles sat on his table, muttering something under his breath while he looked at some documents.

He looked up as he heard footsteps and with a snap he let two chairs appear in front of his desk.  
“What can I do for you?” he asked and shoved the documents to the side. Despite his friendly words he looked peeved and clearly wasn't happy to see them since they both should be working.

As Jonathan sat down he took a look around the office and suddenly he jogged Sock's elbow. As the demon looked at him and Mephistopheles raised an eyebrow he pointed with his thumb at the wall above the desk.  
There hung a picture of a brown haired guy with a blue uniform and a spray bottle in his hand. On the frame was a sign:  
“Demon of the month: Tom”

Sock grinned, causing Mephistopheles to look once and for all puzzled.

“Boys?” he asked and the both looked at their boss again.  
“We were just wondering who that Tom is you were talking about earlier.” Jonathan explained and Mephistopheles nodded slowly.

“Whatever. Can I now hear why you're here and not working?” He asked calmly and folded his hands on the table.  
Sock looked from the picture back to Mephistopheles and nodded.

“Sure.” he said and leant back. “Because work sucks.”

Mephistopheles again raised an eyebrow and looked from Sock to Jonathan who just shrugged.  
“I just don't want to. Plus I've got enough time since I'm staying here for all eternity.”

“And I'm definitely not going back to that damn girl.” Sock said after Jonathan has finished.

“She's the devil!” He went on, causing Mephistopheles and even Jonathan to chuckle.  
“You _are_ aware that you're in hell, aren't you?” Mephistopheles asked amused as Sock just ignored him and went on:  
“She's ignoring me the whole time. I tried everything. Why should I even get _her_ to kill herself? Aren't there like thousands of other people with miserable lives? Isn't there anyone else I could haunt? _Anyone_?! This girl is driving me crazy. I can't endure it anymore.”  
He stood up and bashed his hands on Mephistopheles desk.

Mephistopheles looked surprised but then the surprise changed to anger.  
“You have been there for how long?” He asked sharply.

“Do you really give up that soon? With him you also took your time and didn't even complain.” He pointed at Jonathan.

“Also: Weren't you happy to get that job? Get to help people kill themselves? You think _you_ are suffering? Have you seen this place?!” Mephistopheles rose as well and leant forward to Sock.  
“It's... _hell_.”

Jonathan was torn between grinning at that comparison and being confused about everything else in that conversation.

“Well. I just don't get it.” Sock said, as he sat down again and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“She seems... okay. So why her? And why me? She is unbearable.” The little demon seemed upset and kind of bitter as he complained again.

  
Mephistopheles sat down again as well and looked at Sock.  
“It's your job so just do it.” he answered turning again to Jonathan.  
“And why are you not working?” he asked, looking at the Teenager with a piercing glance.

Jonathan shrugged.

“I started. It's just kind of tiring.” The Teenager seemed to think about it a little bit. He still didn't know what happened in that room but it was strange.  
He felt uneasy and it was hard to keep up the work.  
Mephistopheles sighed and rubbed his temples.  
“What do I do with you guys...” he mumbled under his breath facing his desk.


	6. Go to hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Here's the new chapter of my little W2H Fanficiton.  
> I'm so sorry it took so long but with coming back to Germany and having a new Job and all it wasn't easy for me to have the time or energy to write something. 
> 
> But here it is and now enjoy. I can't promise to be faster with the next chapter (I wanted to update my other stuff soon as well) but I hope it won't take as long as this time.

In the end Mephistopheles kicked them both out of his office and commanded them to do their work.

“Go and do your Job. I don't care that you don't like her. Stop whining.” Sock mumbled when he and Jonathan left Mephistopheles' office. Jonathan had to grin and petted him on the shoulder.  
“You'll make it work.” He tried to cheer up the little demon.

Sock wasn't happy to go back to Laoghaire but of course he didn't want Mephistopheles to get even angrier.

Laoghaire sat on her bed reading. At least she tried. She couldn't really concentrate on the book even though it was the latest novel of her favourite author. It was weird that she still thought about Sock's words. Why did she even think about it? Of course her life wasn't perfect but so was nobody's and everyone had their problems.

She sighed and put the book away as she stood up to get a glass of water. Was Sock even real or just a trick of her mind? She had to laugh at herself even to think that a demon came to visit her. An _actual_ demon. These things didn't even exist in real life. She often read fantasy novels about the supernatural but in these books demons where horrible creatures with horns and all that.  
Sock was neither terrifying nor had he any other features the demons from the books had. In fact he was rather cute. A little boy who just seemed lost to her.

Back in her room she sat down at her desk turning on her computer.

“What're you doing?”  
Laoghaire spun around and quickly closed her Laptop. She exhaled annoyed but also a little relieved when she saw Sock.  
It would've been much worse if her parents or Alan had found her researching about demons.  
“Nothing.” she answered turning back to her desk grabbing something to write to look busy.  
“Doesn't look like it.” Sock sat on the table next to her.  
“Just leave me alone.” Laoghaire snapped and tried to stab him with her pen. Sock just disappeared and then sat on her bed.  
“You're really awful, you know?” He started leaning back while Laoghaire turned towards him with her chair.  
“Oh. Really?” she asked sarcastically and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You are. No wonder nobody wants to be with you. You've got horrible manners and it's obvious why everybody's avoiding you. How about you try to be nice at least once? Maybe you'd have some friends if you just talk to somebody without stabbing them with pens.”  
Sock nodded towards the table.  
“You know what? Actually I'd be happy if you won't kill yourself. I really don't want someone like you down in hell!”

Laoghaire bit her lip and looked at Sock who just sat on her bed pleased with himself, but then she just turned around again.  
“Whatever.” she mumbled and looked back at the computer screen. “You don't have to be here.”

 

* * *

 

Jonathan went back to his work and sat at the table. The files were still lying around everywhere but he couldn't bring himself to work again.

He didn't know how long he sat there before his thoughts were interrupted by someone coughing.  
He turned around and looked puzzled when he saw Mephistopheles.  
“Still not working I guess?”  
He pulled a chair out of thin air and sat down opposite of Jonathan.  
“Can I help you?” The teenager wasn't really happy to see his new boss. Especially because said demon had been in a really bad mood earlier and also Jonathan had to think about their talk.

“I think it's more like _I_ can help _you_.” Mephistopheles lent back and crossed his legs. “I assume you're still wondering about what your little friend and I had discussed.”  
Jonathan raised an eyebrow and shifted a little on his seat.  
“Ah. You _are_.” Mephistopheles smiled and folded his hands in his lap. “Maybe I should tell you a little more about Mr. Sowachowski. Or do you want to ask him to tell you about himself?”  
Jonathan hesitated. Of course he wanted to know more about Sock but wouldn't it be better to ask Sock himself? At least that would be more polite. But did Sock even want to talk about it? Or would he just disappear the second Jonathan would ask him?  
“Is it... very personal?” he asked and immediately regretted it as he saw the expression on Mephistopheles' face.

“I guess some of it is but most of it is actually known by a lot of people. Not here in hell but on earth. But you haven't answered my question yet. It's just a little gossip. I know a lot of things about your little friend I'm sure you'd really like to know. He's an interessting person, you know. Rather: Was. I'm not interested in many people.” Mephistopheles eyed Jonathan carefully and he could of course see the struggle.  
Of course Jonathan wanted to know it but he wasn't sure if it would be unfair for Sock when Mephistopheles was the one telling him.

“It's your decision.”

Jonathan heard the words Mephistopheles spoke but deep down he knew it wasn't really his choice. Mephistopheles had tempted him from the beginning and was counting on him saying yes.

He looked at his boss for what he thought was a few minutes and nodded. “Then tell me what you know.” he said and leant back a bit.  
Mephistopheles smiled and started: “Well... Mr Sowachowski was a rather odd kid before he died. I assume you know he killed himself?”

Jonathan sighed and smiled as he answered: “Yeah... We talked a little about that.”

“Good.” Mephistopheles continued. “That's also the main reason he ended up in hell. But not the reason he got the job he's doing currently. The truth is he killed things all his life. Mostly just little creatures but in the end his parents and, as you know, himself. He loves killing and so I gave him the job to talk people into suicide. This way he doesn't really kill them but it still satisfied with them killing themselves because of him.”

Jonathan turned white and looked shocked at Mephistopheles. “He... killed his parents?”  
He swallowed and looked down at his hands. He knew Sock was off but he never expected him to be an ice-cold killer.  
“Don't think too much about it.” Mephistopheles advised him standing up. He let the chair disappear and smiled.  
“It doesn't really matter what happened on earth once you're down here.”

Then he left leaving Jonathan alone with his thoughts.


	7. I'm sorry

Hey Guys. 

I know some of you are still waiting for the next chapter.  
I'm sorry, but I won't continue writing for now.  
Maybe I will when my life's back on track and I can gather enough motivation to write more. 

I tried continuing a few times now but there are still 8 planned chapters left and I can't motivate myself to finish this work.

I'm sorry about that and I hope you enjoyed the beginning anyway.


End file.
